Cita con Hermione
by Deckrson
Summary: Ron se va a lanzar por fin... Terminada.
1. Oneshot

**Disclaimer **Harry Potter y los personajes y lugares de esta saga, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**NdA **Ron se va a lanzar por fin. Oneshot que se puede ampliar...

**Cita con Hermione**

El primer día de salida a Hogsmeade me decidí a comentarle todo lo que pensaba sobre ella. Sí, tras seis años...

Somos grandes amigos, y quizás por eso nunca tuve el valor suficiente para decirle todo lo que realmente sentía al verla.

Hermione es una chica preciosa, melena castaña, inteligente, simpática... en fin, mis sentimientos eran y son enormes hacia ella, y no podía contenerme, así que esa tarde dije a Harry que saliera con los chicos que yo tenía que hablar de algo muy importante con Hermione.

Creo que no sospechó nada, quiero decir... me parece que para ambos, nuestro terreno sentimental, se parece más a arenas movedizas que a pacíficos valles... somos un desastre.

En fin, que la invité a salir conmigo, ella no lo vio raro, ya que nuestra amistad era como si fuéramos hermanos y no pensaba que yo lo sintiera de otra forma, vaya, que todo era perfecto.

Por fin, en esa salida a Hogsmeade, me atrevería a decirle lo mucho que me gustaba.

Nos habíamos citado en las Tres Escobas, yo estaba esperándola con Harry, Neville y Dean...

Pensaba que igual no se iba a presentar, habíamos quedado quince minutos antes... quizás estuviera en la Biblioteca o en la Sala Común, con sus historias con los elfos domésticos... quién sabe... pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la vi corriendo hacía mí diciendo que se le había hecho tarde, que lo sentía.

Yo sonreía y nos dimos dos besos.

Esto siempre me excitaba muchísimo, ya que siempre que nos dábamos dos besos para saludarnos o para despedirnos, siempre era lo mas cerca posible a los labios.

Y no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba más guapa que nunca, su bronceado era increíble, aún no lo había perdido del verano y la túnica de Hogwarts... la veía diferente.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y estuvimos toda la tarde paseando por la calle principal de Hogsmeade y entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Sólo me aburrí un poco cuando Hermione me tuvo media hora de reloj admirando (ella, yo casi dormía) unos libros de la Decimocuarta Conferencia Mundial de la Edad Media para el Suministro de Magia y sus Utilidades en la Medicina Contractal de Nivel Seis...

Estuvimos hablando muchísimo tiempo hasta que decidimos irnos a un local (que yo no conocía), a escuchar música.

Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien. Yo no había planeado nada, la verdad, y aún así, todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Habíamos estado bailando desde que entramos y estábamos siempre lo más pegados posible, yo no resistía mi sentimiento hacia ella, y Hermione, parecía que se reía de mí, ya que mientras más notaba cómo me hallaba, más se aproximaba a mí, y no aguanté más, así que le pedí que nos fuéramos a sentar un rato y a hablar.

Ella asintió y nos fuimos a los sillones que había al fondo de la cafetería.

No sabía cómo empezar, así que suspiré hondo, tomé aire y le dije todo lo que sentía por ella.

Nada más terminar, subí la mirada (todo ese tiempo había estado mirando mis manos) y sin oírla respuesta alguna, Hermione se acercó muchísimo a mí y me besó.

¿Fin del Fict?

**NdA** : Lo que sucede esa noche (Rated R, of course).. ejem O;) si queréis que lo continúe, lo haré y si no, lo dejo en Oneshot.


	2. Ampliado

**Disclaimer **Harry Potter y los personajes y lugares de esta saga, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**NdA **Ron se va a lanzar por fin. Oneshot ampliado...

He intentado que los personajes sean IC, pero quizá, por la escena no lo parezca (contiene SEXO, así que quien no lo desee, que no lea este chap; aunque está claro que si el rated es R...) Siento haberme retrasado con la actualización...

¡¡¡¡¡¡Dafne-chan/Umi-chan, opheliadakker, Vicky Potter 07, amsp14, leweline-hechicera, Camille Potter y Lau71, muxas gracias por vuestros reviews!!!!! :)

Bueno, y ya sin más, el final:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cita con Hermione**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Nada más terminar, subí la mirada (todo ese tiempo había estado mirando mis manos) y sin oírla respuesta alguna, Hermione se acercó muchísimo a mí y me besó.

-------------------- **_Capítulo 2. El final._**

Y subimos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y de ahí, a su dormitorio.

Entramos a la habitación mientras seguíamos besándonos, nuestras lenguas calientes juntándose.

Era el mejor momento de mi vida, mi fantasía se había cumplido. Se estaba cumpliendo.

Empecé a acariciar sus firmes muslos, su aliento era muy caliente y ya comenzaba a susurrarme, a decirme lo que sentía, mientras yo la besaba y le decía que aquello era un sueño para mi.

Temí que en el momento, estaría asustado, pero no fue así.

Eso me excitó todavía más, nos tumbamos sobre la cama, y al caer, nos separamos un poco y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, callados. Nos entró la risa. Hermione comenzó entonces a besarme con mucha calma, quería relajarme, disfrutar del momento.

Acaricié su espalda con ternura y recorriendo su cuello con mis labios conseguí desabrocharle la túnica.

Gracias a sus indicaciones y a mi instinto, todo fue rodado.

Como un experto, supe qué y cómo besar y complacerla.

Besé su espalda, su cuello, sus hombros.. hundí mi lengua en su cuello, le susurré varias veces te quiero y por fin nos despojamos completamente de nuestra ropa, quedando ya solamente en la interior.

Retiré su cabello y comencé a besar sus hombros, lentamente, bajando los tirantes de su sujetador, con el cuidado y el esmero con el que se desenvuelve una obra de arte.

Una vez la fui desnudando, el corazón me latía rapidísimo. Verla desnuda... estaba muy bella. Acaricié su pecho, besé sus hombros, bajando por su espalda y su vientre. Cosquillas. Sonreía. Nunca pensé que la primera vez sería tan dulce, tan fácil.

Hermione, finalmente, me retiró los boxers.

Mi verga saltó como un resorte, creo que en ese momento, una mecla de excitación y vergüenza, recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Hermione, con mucha más experiencia, claro, dado que yo no tenía ninguna.. (NdA: en el fict se supone que Hermione ya lo hizo con Krum, ok?) Ella, sin dudarlo se la metió en la boca suavemente, succionándolo al completó, me besaba los testículos, los recorría con su lengua, me masturbaba con mucha suavidad rodeando los bordes de mi glande con su lengua, parecía encantarle y disfrutar con él, jugaba con mi verga y yo no soportaba tanto placer...y me iba a correr en ella, en sus labios.. pero Hermione debió darse cuenta y se detuvo. Besándome de nuevo, y agarrando mi verga con cuidado con su mano, colocó también la otra sobre ella y acercó la verga contra sus muslos, quería follarme... pero no se lo permití, quería que disfrutara ella también, como lo acababa de hacer yo.... Así que la recosté en la cama y comencé a besarle sus muslos, subiendo hasta su vagina.

Introduje mi lengua dentro de ella. Hermione ahogó un grito, que se convirtió en un suspiro acelerado, y comencé a jugar con su clítoris, ella se volvía loca de placer y me indicaba cómo hacerlo aún mayor.

Notaba como con sus manos acariciaba mi pelo y en algunos momentos me tiraba de él, hasta que se produjo un gran grito de placer y sus brazos quedaron totalmente desvalidos y, con la respiración muy fuerte y rápida, se tumbó sobre la almohada sin fuerzas.

Un orgasmo.

Yo, en ese momento dejé que descansara mientras acariciaba su cabello y retiraba los mechones rebeldes de su cara; pero ella me besó y durante el largo, profundo y húmedo beso, pasó una pierna a cada lado de mi cintura y se sentó sobre mi. Creo que hacía movimientos en círculo, como de baile. Acomodándose.

Me hizo bajar y tumbarme sobre las sábanas boca arriba. Ella encima. Y la penetración.

Y el placer.

Era increíble esa sensación, sus gritos se transformaban en gemidos y el dolor, ahora sólo era placer. Mucho.

Podía hacer conmigo lo que lo que quisiera, creo que nunca había sentido todo aquello. Tanto placer, tanto amor, tantas emociones a la vez...

Y yo con ella.. Estaba completamente entregada a mí, y así lo hice, la puse como siempre había soñado, a cuatro patas, parecía una modelo.

La agarré por la cintura para que no se moviera y se la metí poco a poco, hasta adentro.

Ambos gemíamos, y ella volvía gritar, aunque ya no tenía fuerza... quedó rendida para mí, y follándomela como se merecía azotaba sus nalgas con mucha rapidez hasta que le dejé marcada mi mano, era la postura que más me gustaba, y con la visión de su espalda suave y blanca, y esa cinturita arqueada entregada a mí, comencé a rozar mi miembro entre sus nalgas. Verlo me excitaba tanto que mi vista casi se nublaba, palpando su culo pequeño y perfecto.

Con delicadeza, la incliné un poco más y salí de ella. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría, sabía que había disfrutado, pero no si era así cómo yo debía...

Miré su rostro, suspiró un "oh, Ron" y tras besarme, cayó en la cama a mi lado.

Como siempre deseé estar con ella.

Juntos. Siempre.

FIN


End file.
